Childhood Sweetheart
by princesscassandra14
Summary: Marshall Mathers and Cassie Barnes used to be best friends. Until Marshall had to move and contact was lost. Now after all these years, Marshall runs into Cassie. Will it be friendship or will something else bloom?
1. Chapter 1

September 5, 1977

Six year old Marshall Bruce Mathers, III walked down the long hallway to his new kindergarten class holding his mother's hand.

"You'll like school, Marshall. Its fun and you'll make a whole bunch of friends. Wouldn't you like that?" asked Debbie.

"No. I want to stay home with you, mama." answered Marshall.

"Well, kiddo, you're gonna find out that life is full of disappointments and shit that you have to do whether you want to or not. My advice to you is to stop your bitching and enjoy school while it's still easy. Got it?"

"Ok, mama."

They walked up to room 110 and Debbie said, "Okay, kid, here ya go. It's your room-sweet-room. Give mommy a kiss."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to."

"Why?"

"Because, Marshall, you have to go to school without me. All the other kids' moms aren't going to be here. Do you wanna be the only sissy in the whole class?"

Marshall nodded his head no.

"I didn't think so. Now, give mommy a kiss and I'll pick you up at noon."

Debbie kneeled down and Marshall gave his mother a kiss and a hug. Debbie pushed him into the room and walked away from him.

Marshall looked around the room then he looked down at his Sesame Street lunchbox, not quite knowing what to do. Just then lady that must've been his teacher came over to him. She had silted beige eyes. Her thick, straight, amber hair is worn in a style that reminds you of the petals of a flower. She is short and has a lithe build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has a domed forehead.

She smiled and said, "Hi. What's your name, sweetie?"

Marshall looked up at her shyly and said, "I'm Marshall Mathers."

"Well, hello, Marshall. I'm going to be your teacher. My name is Mrs. Mori."

Just then another woman walked up to Marshall and Mrs. Mori said, "And this lady here is my helper. Her name is Miss Bell." Miss Bell has almond-shaped green eyes that are like two clumps of moss. Her thick, straight, yellow hair is very short. She is very tall and has a wasp-waisted build.

Miss Bell smiled at Marshall and said, "Hello, Marshall. We're going to have fun this year!"

Marshall smiled too and said, "Okay."

Marshall got his assigned seat. The seats were arranged in a big circle and the teacher's taught in the middle. Mrs. Mori mainly did all of the teaching and Miss Bell handed out the supplies and walked around to the kids if they needed help.

Marshall liked his first day so far. Everyone in the classroom got to stand up and say their names and their favorite colors and their favorite things to do at home. When they were done introducing themselves, they all got to draw pictures of their families to take home to their parents.

When Marshall finished his picture a small girl came up to his table. She has reddish brown skin with wide brown eyes that are like two acorns. Her thick, curly, and straight hair is worn in a huge mass stopping at her shoulders. She smiled at Marshall and said,

"Hey, can I see your picture?"

Marshall said, "Sure."

The little girl looked at the picture and asked, "Where's your daddy?"

Marshall shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't draw him. I don't know what he looks like."

"Oh yea, Sometimes it's hard to draw my daddy because I can't get his beard right. Is that why you didn't draw yours?"

"No that's not why. I don't even know if he has a beard."

"Well, here's my picture. See? I have a daddy. I kind of got the beard right this time. There's my momma, my big brother and my dog, Grant. Do you have any pets?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"D'you wanna share Grant with me then? He can be both our dogs and we can both play with him. We can even give him bubble baths!"

"That sounds pretty fun. Can we use raspberry shampoo?"

"Yea! We can mix that in with the blueberry shampoo I normally use and we can make rasueberry shampoo!" She said with the biggest grin Marshall had ever seen on her face.

"What's your name again? I'm Cassie."

"I'm Marshall."

"Wow I've never met anyone with that name. Can I call you marshie?"

"Sure I guess..."

"Cool. Say can I sit with you for snack today?"

"Alright..."

Cassie chatted with Marshall while they ate their snacks at his desk. This girl was a ball of energy. It's like she ran on batteries! Marshall was glad he'd made a friend but he was still sad that he didn't have a dad. He looked around the room and saw that everyone else drew a daddy, but he didn't even know what his looked like.

Marshall was cut out of his thoughts to Cassie waving her hand in his face.

"You must have spaced out a little. You know you don't really talk much...I like you!" Cassie said with that big happy grin and Marshall felt his cheeks heat up.

At twelve o'clock, Debbie picked Marshall up. As they got into the car, Debbie asked, "How was it?"

"It was nice."

"Well, tell me about it. Do you like your teachers?"

"Yeah. I really like Miss Mori, she's fun. And there's this girl Cassie. She really funny and she talks alot."

"Oh, really? Going after the girls early, eh? Just like your father."

"Yeah, where is my father?"

"Huh?"

"My daddy. All the kids in class drew pictures of their daddy's and I didn't have one to draw. How come? Is it like Cassie said because he has a hard to draw beard?"

"Umm it really doesn't have anything to do with a beard. I don't know where she got that from. But it's really because your dad's an idiot. He didn't care about us and he just decided to go bye-bye."

"Why?"

"Just because, Marshall. Look, you don't need a dad. You have me. Aren't I good enough for you? Aren't I a good mommy?"

"Yeah, you're the best mommy in the whole wide world!"

"Damn right I am. Hey, wanna go to McDonald's for lunch?"

Marshall's faced lit up as he said, "Yeah!"

November 3, 1981

Nine year old Marshall put the last of what little toys he had in a box.

"Mom, I'm done packing."

"It's about fucking time! Jesus Christ. I wanna get the fuck out of here." said Debbie.

"Why do we have to move?"

"Because we do."

"Why?"

"Jesus Christ, Marshall! Grandmamma doesn't want us here anymore and I don't have a job, that's why."

"But you never have a job!"

"What did you just say to me, you little bastard?" Debbie yelled at him.

Marshall backed away from Debbie and said, "No-nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

She grabbed Marshall by his shirt and said, "Listen here you little prick, you're the reason why we're moving again! If I didn't have you, then grandmamma would let me stay. If you were never born, I would have a much better life and probably still be with your father!"

Marshall started to cry, "Don't start that shit, Marshall! You're such a fucking -"

Debbie was all of a sudden pushed on the floor away from Marshall. Over her stood Cassie, her hair was still big but not so much as it used to be and she'd gotten much taller but was still a lot shorter than Marshall.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is but I'm not gonna let you hurt marshie. It's not his fault that you had some stupid idea that by having a baby marshie's dad would stay with you! He didn't like you wither you had a baby or not! I've watched enough soap operas to know that! So he was gonna leave you anyway because your so messed up in the head!" Cassie said glaring down at Debbie.

Debbie gave Cassie a look of pure hate and wanted to launch at her but stopped. The last time she did that Cassie had literally beaten her ass. From how small the girl was you'd think she's sickly and weak but that was far from it.

Debbie slowly got up, picked up the box and still glaring backed out of the room.

Marshall sat on the floor and cried some more. Cassie came over and gave him kisses and hugs till the tears stopped.

"I'm gonna miss you marshmallow. I wish you could live with me and then we would never have to leave each other."

"Me too. I don't wanna leave you Cat. I gotta go to some different crazy place and meet other people."

"I don't want you to leave either. You're the only friend I have that can actually beat me in video games! Promise when you get to wherever you're going you'll call me. You have to call me every day! Cross your heart! Cross it!"

Marshall quickly crossed his heart. Anything to make her hush.

"Good you promised! No backing out now mister! Oh before I forget here. It's a necklace with our initials in it. The lady at the store told me it's supposed to give you good luck but if you use it too much it'll fizzle out. Oh I gotta go time! Its time for my ballet classes! Don't forget to call me." Cassie said and slipped the necklace around Marshall's neck. She rubbed her nose against Marshalls one last time making his cheeks turn that familiar shade of pink. She left out the door and not long after Ronnie, Marshall's uncle and friend came into the room.

"Hey, your mom's ready to go." he said.

"Yeah, I know. I don't wanna go."

"I know. I don't want you to go either. Who am I gonna play with now?"

"I don't know. At least you get to stay here. I gotta go to some strange place and meet new people all over again. I'm scared, Ronnie."

Ronnie walked over to Marshall and put his around him, "Don't be scared. Here I got you a going away present."

"You do?"

"Yeah, here ya go." Ronnie took out of his pocket a cassette tape.

"What's this?"

"It's a rap tape. It has the coolest songs on there. You'll love it, trust me. Just don't let your mom know. It's kind of not good for kids like us to listen to, okay?"

"Okay, I won't let her know I have it. Hey, I didn't get you anything."

"It's cool. You'll be back, Marshall, don't worry about it."

"God, I hope so, Ronnie. I can't live without you."

"You're my best friend too. Look, you can always call me."

"Okay, if mom lets me use the phone. You know when our moms fight; they usually don't talk for a while."

"Yeah, I know, but they always go back to talking though, right? Don't worry; you'll be back here in no time."

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Come here and give me a hug."

Marshall and Ronnie hugged then Marshall got inside Debbie's car and they drove off to find a new place to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Childhood Sweetheart Chapter 2

March 30, 1985

"Yuck! I am so not kissing Mathers! That's like so disgusting!" said Alexea Smith, a very popular girl at their local junior high school.

"Come on! You have to, Alexea!" said her best friend Kathrin.

"What for?! He's super icky!"

"I know that, but we're playing a totally awesome prank on him. Look, we found a love letter that he wrote to you inside his chem- something book whatever it's called. It fell out while he was walking down the hall. Max picked it up and gave it to me. I thought it would so damn funny if you like pretended to like him, get his little hopes all up, and then totally play a trick on him. Monday is April fool's Day, so we can play the prank in front of the whole school. If you don't do it you are totally kicked out of the group! You'll become a total outcast!"

Alexea thought for a minute which took her awhile and said, "Fine, just as long as I don't look like an idiot and I don't have to kiss him!"

"Oh, you definitely won't have to. I already have it all planned out."

The two girls giggled as they walked back to Kathrin's house, plotting their conspiracy.

Later

"Hello?" said Marshall as he answered the phone.

"Hi, Marshall, this is Alexea."

Marshall dropped the phone as he heard who was on the other line.

"Hello? Is like anyone there?" Alexea asked.

Marshall picked the phone back up and said, "Yeah, I'm here. Hi Alexea, How did you know my number?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Anyway, Marshall, I was like wondering if you'd like wanna come over my house tonight."

"Tonight? Really?" Marshall excitedly asked.

Alexea giggled, "Yeah, silly, tonight, my house. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I wanna come. What time?"

"How about in 35 minutes?"

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Romeo." Said Alexea before she hung up.

A half an hour later

Marshall was finally at Alexea's house. It had been a pretty long walk but it was worth it. He really hoped this visit with Alexea went well. Marshall reached up and held the necklace he got from Cassie. They lost contact a long time ago and even so he still kept it. Somehow the necklace did give him good luck but it never shorted out like she warned him it might. So Marshall squeezed the necklace tight in his hand for luck.

Alexia opened the door and led him into the house. They went up the stairs to a room that was basically surrounded with pink. She sat down very close next to him.

"So, Marshall, I'm gonna skip to the chase. I heard you like me." Alexia said her fake smile perfectly in place.

"Umm, you heard that?" Marshall asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Yup. You look nervous. Is this your first time alone with a girl?"

"No!" Marshall said, not sounding too confident.

Alexea picked up on this and said, "Marshall, don't lie to me. Is this your first time alone with a girl?"

Marshall gave an embarrassed smile and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Aww, how sweet! Don't worry, I won't bite you."

Marshall let out an uneasy laugh.

"So, I guess that means you're a virgin then, huh?" Alexia asked.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Marshall was getting kind of upset. How did this go to a conversation of if he liked her or not to whom he had sex with in the past.

"Look, Marshall, no need to get all up tight. I like you that is the only reason why I asked you over here. I just wanna get to know more about you, that's all." Alexea said another fake smile plastered firmly in place.

"Oh, okay."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you or are you not a virgin?"

"Uh, yeah, I am. Is that a big deal?"

"No, no, of course, not. I was just wondering. Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

He shook his head no.

"Aren't you curious?"

"Sure I am."

"Hmm, maybe I'll give you a kiss."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you gotta do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Tell me how much you like me."

"Okay. I really like you, Alexea."

"That's it? I wanna hear heart and soul in your speech."

"Okay, okay. I really like you, Alexea, because you're so pretty. You're one of the most popular girls at school. You're so smart and everyone loves you. I always wanted the opportunity to talk to you, but I never thought I would because you're so cool and I'm definitely not. You're probably the coolest chick I've ever met. I really like you, Alex. I do mean that."

Alexea smiled at him and said, "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, well, let me think about it a little. Go home now and let me think and I'll let you know Monday in school."

"Okay, bye, Alex." Marshall got up but before he left the room he gave Alex a quick kiss on the cheek. Marshall left and the moment the door closed Alexea ran to the bathroom to scrub her face pink.

April 1, 1985

Marshall walked to school feeling pretty good about today. After all those months of mooning over Alexea, he may now have a shot with her. She seemed so nice to him and so interested in him Saturday night when he was at her house. He couldn't wait to get to school to see what her answer was. Marshall reached up and held the necklace he got from Cassie. Marshall squeezed the necklace tight in his hand for luck again. He had been using the necklaces luck a lot but it can't really go out like Cassie said... could it? No way! Any way he really hoped Alex would say yes to be his girlfriend.

When he got to the school yard, everyone was in a big circle. He thought maybe another fight was going on, but as he got closer, he heard laughter. He thought maybe Eddie was performing some of his stand-up stuff again, but then Marshall's uncle, Ronnie, who attended the same school as him, came running over to him.

"Yo, Marshall! Just go home now!"

Marshall looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Remember when you went over to Alexea's Saturday night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she tape recorded your conversation and now she's playing it for everybody in the parking lot!"

"What?! I said private shit to her!"

"Yeah, no kidding. Everyone's laughing at you, dude. Just go home to avoid all this shit."

"Okay."

Before Marshall could turn around to leave the school yard, some kid yelled, "Hey! Here's Baby boy right now! Come on over here, Casanova, and give your new girlfriend, Alex, a hug!" Everyone started to laugh and Marshall could see Alexea holding the tape recorder with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

Alexea said to him, "Don't be mad, _honey_, it's only an April fool's joke!"

Marshall ran out of the school yard and he heard various people yell, "Aww, come back, stud muffin. Alex wants to give you that kiss now!"

Marshall got home in record time and flew into his room. Debbie, never having a job, was home and came into his room.

"What the Hell are you doing home? You're supposed to be in school." she yelled.

"Shut up, mom! They're all making fun of me!"

"They always make fun of you because you're a retard! Now, get up and get your ass in school now!"

"No! I won't go. I'm never going back. I can't go back!"

"Go the fuck to school now!"

"No, bitch, I ain't going to school!"

Debbie ran over to him where he was in bed and smacked him in the head and said, "What the fuck did you just say?! I didn't raise you to fucking talk to me like that, you little mother fucker!"

He was crying even more now and Debbie said, "Go ahead, cry you little sissy. That's why they make fun of you and beat you up because you're a big baby. I'm the one who should be crying because I have you for a son and another baby on the way. I'm the one who has it hard!"

Marshall jumped up from the bed and shouted at Debbie, "Well, if you kept your fucking legs closed, you wouldn't be knocked up again! That's your fault you fucking crack whore!"

Debbie slapped him in his mouth before she suddenly doubled over with pain and said, "Christ! I think I'm in fucking labor. Call the hospital you little jerk."

Marshall ran to the phone and dialed 911.

Five hours later, Marshall had a baby brother. Marshall went to the nursery to see his new brother.

He looked through the glass and said, "Don't worry, Nate. I'm going to take care of you. Our mother is a piece of shit and she's not gonna care about you. Don't worry though, I'll love you and take care of you. I'll do my best to protect you from her, I promise."


End file.
